grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the Reaper/Transcript
This is the transcript to Meet the Reaper. episode begins with Billy playing with toy soldiers and a monster action figure. Billy: This is it, men! Steady! Here it comes! roars Ahh! Eek! No! No! Ahh! Ahh! Stop attacking us, Mr. Monster! We only wanted to be your friend. Oh, I'm sorry. Let's make up. and giggles Yay! shines sunlight through her magnifying glass. Mandy: That's when the monster melted the foolish soldier's brain with its heat ray vision. melts the toy soldier's head. Billy: Aww! He had a wife and two kids. Mandy: He's better off now. melts the toy soldier until its burnt. Billy rubs his nose and sniffs. Billy: How are you today, Mandy? Mandy: You will take me to see Mr. Snuggles. Billy: Mr. Snuggles? Oh, it's his tenth birthday today! and whispers That's like gagillion in hamster years. takes Mandy to his bedroom and they see Mr. Snuggles on a scamper wheel in his cage. Mr. Snuggles appears to be a really old grey hamster with a party hat on his head. Mandy: It looks like he's about ready to kick the bucket. Billy: on the cage Happy birthday, Mr. Snuggles! Hey, wanna see him do a trick? opens the cage and takes Mr. Snuggles out. Mandy: No. Billy: Mr. Snuggles, kiss-kiss! Snuggles starts growling and his mouth foams up. He jumps off of Billy's hand and bites Billy on the nose. Billy: muffled Good boy! pulls Mr. Snuggles off his nose and puts him back in his cage. Mandy: That was more of a bite than a kiss. Snuggles pants heavily. Suddenly, a swirling green vortex appears. The vortex implants itself into Billy's bedroom floor. Billy: What's that? walks up to the vortex, touches it with her finger and tastes it. Mandy: It seems to be a swirling vortex of pure evil coming out of your floor. touches the vortex with her finger and tastes it again. The vortex shrinks down into a black shadow. The shadow begins to take form. Billy backs up into a corner and nails his teeth into a wall. The shadow takes form into a skeletal creature known as the Grim Reaper. Mr. Snuggles becomes terrified and the Grim Reaper grins evilly at the hamster. Billy: Oh, oh, look! It's Santa! Santa Claus! Mandy: That's not Santa, you stooge. That's the Grim Reaper. Billy: Do I still get presents? Grim: Uh, well, no. Actually, I'm here for the hamster. Billy: Oh boy! Oh boy! You brought presents for Mr. Snuggles! Grim: No. I'm taking him away. Billy: To the North Pole? Grim: No. I... Snuggles bites Grim's hand. Ahh! Ooh! Ooh! Snuggles jumps into Billy's shirt. Grim: Look, I'm just doing my job. But I'm afraid it's curtains for Mr. Snuggles. Billy: You got him curtains? face-palms himself. Mandy: throat You'll have to forgive Billy. He's an idiot. rubs his eye. Grim: Look, aren't you two scared? Boo! Blah! and Mandy look at Grim in a confused state as Mr. Snuggles pop out of Billy's sleeve. Grim: scoffs Oh, come on! I'm a walking skeleton! up his cloak to reveal his skeletal body and walks around Isn't that scary? Billy: Hey, can I see your hockey stick? grabs Grim's scythe and plays hockey with it. Billy: Fore! whacks a toy with Grim's scythe and hits Grim in the head with the toy. Mandy: Mr. Reaper, you are truly a horrific and powerful figure and I respect that. sits at a table and Mandy pour tea in a cup. Mandy: However, I cannot allow you to take Mr. Snuggles. Grim: How dare you give orders to me! I have powers you can't possibly imagine! Mandy: Tea? Grim: Oh, thank you. tries to drink the tea but because of him being a skeleton, it stains his cloak. Billy drops the scythe on the table. Billy: Aw, you stained your dress. Grim: his cloak It's not a dress! his scythe off the table Now, give me the hamster! takes out Mr. Snuggles from his shirt and attempts to give it to Grim. But Mandy stops Billy from doing so. Mandy: No! Grim: No? Well, why not? Mandy: I'll make you a deal. We will play a play a game with you. If you win, you can have Mr. Snuggles. Billy: Ooh! Ooh! Can he have me too? Mandy: Yes. And if we win, we keep Mr. Snuggles. Grim: evilly I love games and I never lose. Mandy: Neither do I. Grim: Hmm. Well, if you win, which you won't, I'll be your best friend forever. laughs evilly as he uses his scythe to open a portal. Grim: Follow me. jumps into the portal while Billy and Mandy follow. The portal leads to another dimension. Billy and Mandy land in their skeletal forms followed by their muscles and skins. It also happens to Mr. Snuggles. Grim: Welcome to Limbo. Where we'll be playing my favorite game: his scythe into a limbo stick Limbo! How low the limbo stick between two skull poles can you go? goes below the limbo stick. Grim: Your turn. evilly takes a turn. Mandy goes under the limbo stick very easily, much to Grim's dismay. Grim: I think we need to make a slight adjustment. takes the limbo stick and puts it in the middle of the skull pole. Grim: Your turn. evilly takes a turn and like Mandy goes under the limbo stick very easily. Mr. Snuggles climbs on the skull pole while Billy went under the stick. Billy takes a bow. Grim grunts in frustration. Grim takes the limbo stick and puts it at the very bottom of the skull poles. Grim: That should do it. Billy: Gosh, I can't go that low. Grim: Ah, but I can. lays on his back and prepares to go under the really low limbo stick. Grim: Oh, uh, any last words before you lose? Mandy: Just two. Kiss-kiss. Snuggles growls and his mouth foams up. Mr. Snuggles jumps into Grim's eye socket. Grim: Oh! Oh! Get it off me! struggles with Mr. Snuggles until he trips over the limbo stick. Mandy: You lose. Grim: But, but this isn't fair! Snuggles jumps out of Grim's eye socket and runs into Mandy's hand. Mandy: A deal is a deal. We keep Mr. Snuggles. Billy: Yeah, and now you're our best friend forever! Grim: cries No! This is impossible! I am the Grim Reaper! Master of the forces of life and death! Mandy: Not anymore. scene changes to Billy in his pajamas and is getting ready for bed. In his bed is the upper body of Grim. Billy: giggles See? Being our best friend is pretty fun huh? And the best part is, you can sleepover at both our houses! Oh, pillow fight! whacks Grim's body with his pillow while Grim's skull head, who is sleeping over at Mandy's house, is feeling the blows. Mandy, who is reading a book before bedtime, looks at Grim. Grim: I loathe you. smiles and Mr. Snuggles pops out of Grim's eye socket. Grim: Why me? Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts